Mi error imperdonable
by DaniiiSeddie93
Summary: "¡Ya no puedo con esto! ¡No merezco vivir! ¡Soy de lo peor!" esas fueron las palabras de Sam antes de tomarse el frasco de pastillas... ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió para que Sam ya no deseara vivir? ¿Porque después de tantos logros que ha tenido se siente así? VÉANLO AQUÍ. Universo alterno Seddie
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola! Jejeje! Bien, aquí les vengo con mi nuevo fic de icarly, procuraré actualizar tanto este como mí otro fanfic: Las dos caras de Sam**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic no es recomendable para menores de edad, gente sensible o de mente cerrada, etcétera ¿Por qué? Porque contiene lemon, temas sexuales, agresividad, drogas, problemas psicológicos, intentos de suicidio, y otro tema fuerte que prefiero no mencionar ahora. Al principio comienza con cosas normales pero luego comienza lo fuerte así que es bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**A pesar de todo esto espero les guste este fic, desde ahorita les digo que va ser Seddie Y recuerden: ¡icarly NO me pertenece! Le pertenece a Dan Schneider. Ahora sí comencemos**

Prólogo

P.O.V Sam

¿Dónde estoy? Veamos… Esta es una casa grande y está a oscuras, lo raro es que no tiene ningún mueble, está completamente vacía, lo único que tiene son un montón de puertas, como unas treinta. Esto es muy raro ¿Estaré muerta? La verdad deseo con todas mis fuerzas estar muerta, ya no quiero seguir viviendo, espero haberlo logrado ¿Esto será la entrada al cielo? No, en definitiva no. Es imposible que me vaya al cielo después de lo que hice hace meses, de seguro daré al infierno, aunque por ahora a ciencia cierta no se donde rayos estoy.

Bueno, ustedes se preguntarán cómo llegué a esto, empezaré desde cero. Mi nombre es Samantha Puckett pero todos me dicen Sam, tengo 18 años, vivo en Seattle con mi mamá Pamela Puckett, aunque ella casi no está en casa. Soy excelente estudiante, tengo el primer lugar de la escuela donde estudio, la escuela Ridgeway, practico gimnasia desde los tres años y pertenezco a varios equipos de gimnasia de Seattle. Soy pacífica y buena persona, como todos lo dicen. El detalle es que nunca dejo que se aprovechen de mí, tengo mucho carácter y me defiendo incluso al punto de llegar a los golpes. Aún así soy de pocos amigos y procuro juntarme con gente igual de aplicada que yo.

A mi papá no lo conozco, mi mamá dice que nos abandonó cuando yo tenía dos años porque se encontró otra mujer, aparte de que mi mamá tiene mucho carácter al igual que yo. Tengo una hermana gemela que se llama Melanie, obviamente somos iguales por el hecho de ser gemelas, pero tenemos ligeras diferencias. Ella es pacífica pero no se sabe defender, practica ballet en vez de gimnasia, además es más femenina que yo, al punto de ser vanidosa, aunque a pesar de todo es muy buena persona, sólo que es muy tímida.

Mi mamá es buena persona también pero es muy indiferente conmigo por lo mismo de que se la pasa pensando más en el trabajo, pero ya estoy acostumbrada a eso. Ella estudió administración de empresas y es gerente de una exitosa empresa de teléfonos en Seattle.

Para complementar esto, les contaré que con Melanie me llevo muy bien y la quiero mucho, pero las cosas no fueron iguales cuando cumplimos nueve años. A esa edad nos escogieron a cinco niños de la misma edad, entre ellos Melanie y yo. Resulta que nos ofrecieron una beca para estudiar en un internado prestigioso, ya que éramos los niños con mejor calificación de la escuela. Todos aceptaron menos yo. A Melanie le extrañó que yo no halla aceptado la beca pero igual no me reclamó nada. Mi mamá se molestó mucho y dijo que ella misma nos crió para el éxito y así, pero no le quedó de otra que aceptar mi decisión ya que no me podía meter a la fuerza. La verdad fue que yo no acepté la beca porque quería seguir estudiando sin andar encerrada solamente en la escuela, poder convivir con mis compañeros y amigos, disfrutar mi niñez libremente en Seattle. Melanie aceptó porque ella no se llevaba bien con nuestros compañeros y porque la molestaban mucho, y como lo dije antes, ella no se sabía defender, y quería tener compañeros igual de aplicados que ella. Hasta la fecha ambas nos llevamos bien y respetamos la decisión que cada una tomó, nos contactamos por teléfono e internet y salimos juntas en Seattle cuando son vacaciones.

En cuanto a mi mamá, ella tiende mucho a reprocharme el hecho de no haber aceptado la beca, pero me da igual que lo haga, porque de todos modos ella casi no está en casa. El secreto sobre ella es que durante el día se la pasa pensando solamente en el trabajo, pero en la noche anda en los bares y se emborracha, en realidad es alcohólica y cree que yo no lo noto. No me ha provocado muchos problemas eso pero me duele ver a mi mamá en esa situación, ella siempre quiere estar sola y no hallo el modo de acercarme. Gana mucho dinero en su trabajo, vivimos en una casa grande y muy lujosa, con sirvientes y todo. En cuanto a lo material yo tengo prácticamente todo, pero me falta convivir con mi mamá. La quiero mucho y me duele que no se acerque a mí.

Por otro lado mi única compañía aquí son mis amigos, sobre todo mi mejor amiga, Carlota Shay, pero todos le decimos Carly, tiene 18 años igual que yo. La conocí a los ocho años porque estábamos en el mismo grupo en la escuela y porque ella también es gimnasta. Es muy tranquila y siempre la he defendido de los que la quieren molestar, en realidad es muy parecida a Melanie. Es buena estudiante, también saca buenas calificaciones. Su mamá murió cuando era pequeña y su papá trabaja en la milicia. Vive en un apartamento con su hermano Spencer de treinta años. Él es artista aunque su papá y su abuelo querían que estudiara derecho. Voy a dormir a casa de ellos muy seguido para no sentirme sola y para divertirme con Carly. A los diez años nos hicimos amigas de otras dos niñas compañeras de la escuela y de gimnasia, se llaman Wendy y Tasha, pero por lo general nos juntamos solo Carly y yo.

A los once años conocimos a otro niño en la escuela, se llama Fredward Benson, pero le decimos Freddie. Es igual de aplicado y buen estudiante que Carly y yo, es muy tranquilo y algo ñoño, ya que le gustan las figuras de acción, las historietas, la tecnología, todo lo que tenga que ver con computadoras. A pesar de ello nos hicimos muy amigas de él, aunque la verdad creo que se hizo amigo de nosotras porque le gustó mi amiga Carly, pero a mí me dio igual. La verdad es que ella nunca se ha sentido atraída por él ya que lo ve como un hermano.

A los trece años Carly, Freddie y yo nos hicimos más unidos, y se nos ocurrió hacer un web show llamado icarly, para mostrar cosas graciosas, temas de interés y expresar lo que pensamos, ya que vimos que en la escuela era imposible. Carly y yo preparamos el show mientras que Freddie nos filma y da los efectos especiales, además cuando se cumplieron dos años de que se creó el show comenzamos a incluir en ciertos espacios del programa a Freddie y Spencer además de Gibby, otro compañero de la escuela.

Todo iba muy bien en nuestras vidas, pero al crecer comenzaron los problemas. Más o menos a los catorce años me hice más cercana a Freddie y con el tiempo me empezó a gustar y me enamoré de él, pero no sé, no se lo pienso decir, no quiero que se arruine nuestra amistad, además de que de seguro él sigue enamorado de Carly. A los quince años ellos se hicieron novios y eso me dolió mucho, pero terminaron al poco tiempo, así que no tengo ni idea sobre ellos, ya pasó mucho tiempo y no se si decirle lo que siento.

Este es mi último año de preparatoria. Se está acercando el final de icarly y el inicio de la universidad. No vamos a estar tan distanciados pero cada quien tomará su camino ¿Cuándo empezaron los problemas graves? Mmm…pensándolo bien, fue precisamente al iniciar mi último año en la preparatoria Ridgeway.

Ya no quiero seguir viviendo ¡No quiero! No después de lo que sucedió y de lo que yo hice. Bien, mantendré la calma y regresaré el tiempo para que comprendan y sepan todo lo sucedido. Hoy estamos a 6 de julio de 2012, un día después de la graduación. Regresaré el tiempo al primer día de clases de mi último año en Ridgeway, 1 de agosto de 2011, cuando aún teníamos diecisiete años y no tenía ningún cargo de conciencia en mi mente.

**Bueno, este fue el prólogo de la historia, contado por Sam. Por lo que ya vieron, a esta historia le cambié muchas cosas de lo que originalmente es icarly. Todos han tenido problemas en su vida pero a pesar de todo les ha ido bien. Ahora comenzará la historia, ocurrida hace ya un año atrás ¿Dónde se encuentra Sam? ¿Por qué ya no quiere seguir viviendo? ¿Qué problemas sucedieron a nuestros tres amigos en su último año en Ridgeway? Conforme pase esta historia lo sabrán. Nos vemos en la próxima. Bye! **


	2. El verano terminó

**Yei! Aquí vengo con el avance de mi fic, espero se encuentren de maravilla :D Como vieron esta es una historia de universo alterno, aunque de todos modos existe el show de icarly. En resumen: el capítulo anterior fue el prólogo, contado por Sam. Ella no sabe realmente donde se encuentra pero nos cuenta sobre su vida, y en este fic se explicará lo que en realidad pasó, dónde se encuentra Sam actualmente y la razón por la que desea demasiado estar muerta.**

**Guión:**

**C: Carly**

**S: Sam**

**F: Freddie**

**P: Pamela Puckett (mamá de Sam) **

**De nuevo les repito: este fanfic es de temática fuerte, comienza como una historia aparentemente tranquila pero luego se pone feo y complicado, así que es bajo su propia responsabilidad. Sin más comencemos: **

El verano terminó

Ya no quiero seguir viviendo ¡No quiero! No después de lo que sucedió y de lo que yo hice. Bien, mantendré la calma y regresaré el tiempo para que comprendan y sepan todo lo sucedido. Hoy estamos a 6 de julio de 2012, un día después de la graduación. Regresaré el tiempo al primer día de clases de mi último año en Ridgeway, 1 de agosto de 2011, cuando aún teníamos diecisiete años y no tenía ningún cargo de conciencia en mi mente.

_1 de agosto de 2011_

P.O.V Carly

¡Guau! Primer día de clases…un nuevo comienzo como todos los años. El verano terminó y es hora de volver a la realidad. No voy a decir que extraño a mis amigos, porque los frecuenté en vacaciones, sobre todo a Sam, Freddie y Gibby; aunque sí extrañé topármelos en la escuela. Yo los vi muy seguido porque a pesar de las vacaciones seguimos filmando icarly, además de que voy con Sam a los entrenamientos. Como sea, ya llegué al fin a la escuela.

_Mientras tanto en los casilleros_

S: ¡Dios! ¿Por qué estos dos tardan tanto en llegar?

C: ¡Sam!

_Sam está de espaldas y se voltea_

S: ¡Carly! ¡Que alegría verte! _(Le da un abrazo de oso)_

C: ¿Me extrañaste tanto?

S: ¡Sí!

C: ¡Pero si nos vimos ayer!

S: ¡Pero no aguanto más de un día sin verte!

C: Bueno, eso sí

F: ¡Hola chicas!

C y S: ¡Hola Freddo!

C: ¿Y a él no lo vas a abrazar?

S: Ammm…no _(Se pone roja)_

F: ¡Claro! ¡Abrázame Sami!

S: ¡Aún no hay confianza nub! ¡Y no me digas Sami! _(Le da un pequeño golpe)_

C: Como sea, de seguro seguiremos siendo los mataditos de la clase este año ¿verdad?

S y F: Sí

_Sam se pone nerviosa y Freddie se ríe_

S: Debemos dejar de hacer eso

F: ¿Y porqué te apena tanto eso?

S: ¡Bah! ¡Me da igual!

_Toca el timbre de clases_

C: Bien chicos ¡Hora de entrar!

¡Que emoción! Otro año más por comenzar, pero Freddie tiene razón. Últimamente Sam se pone algo nerviosa cuando está con nosotros, no entiendo porqué será, pero bueno, ya hablaré con ella.

_Y así transcurren normalmente las clases en la escuela Ridgeway_

P.O.V Sam

De veras me siento de maravilla el día de hoy, fue un gran inicio de clases y ya estoy en mi casa. Lo único que me preocupa es que no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa estando cerca de Freddie ¡Pero tengo que aguantar! Debo ser fuerte para que no se rompa la amistad, no hay de que preocuparse, ya se me pasará y nadie se dará cuenta de lo que siento por él.

_Sam se encuentra sola comiendo en la cocina de su casa y en eso entra su mamá_

P: ¡Hola Sara! Digo, Susy _(Entra apurada con dos maletines y el celular en una mano)_

S: ¡Mamá! ¡Soy Sam!

P: ¡Oh sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sam! ¿No tienes clase de gimnasia o que?

S: ¡Acabo de llegar de la escuela! ¡Y voy a gimnasia hasta mañana!

P: Claro, ¿y dónde está Melanie?

S: ¡La dejamos en el aeropuerto hace dos días! ¿No lo recuerdas?

P: ¡Hay! Perdón hija, tengo todo encima y no me acuerdo de nada

S: Sí, ya me di cuenta _(Suspira)_

P: No entiendo de veras porque no aceptaste la beca para irte al internado con Melanie, así no estarías en esa escuela de pacotilla

S: ¡Ya deja de sacar el tema! Si no acepté fue porque así quise

P: Como sea, no estoy de humor para discutir contigo. Tengo junta a las cinco y quería avisarte que mañana en la mañana tomo un vuelo a Houston porque tendré unas conferencias y volveré dentro de seis días

S: De acuerdo mamá, que te vaya bien, nos vemos luego

P: Bueno, ya se me hace tarde. Nos vemos la próxima semana, pórtate bien ¡Adiós! (Le da un beso en la mejilla y se va corriendo)

Y bien, allá va de nuevo mi mamá. Es una empresaria exitosa, pero no tiene nada de tiempo para mí. A veces duro hasta diez días sin verla, y cuando la veo o está muy apurada o está borracha a más no poder. Yo sé muy bien que ella nos quiere mucho a Melanie y a mí, sólo que su trabajo y el hecho de que ella es alcohólica no lo hace notar tanto. También detesto que me reclame a cada rato el no haber aceptado la beca para estudiar en el internado donde está Melanie. Igual y casi no la veo.

_7 de agosto de 2011_

P.O.V General

_Se encuentran Carly, Sam y Freddie después del show de icarly_

C: ¡Jajaja! ¡Muy bien! Oye Sam, ¿y si ensayamos la rutina de gimnasia aquí en la alfombra del estudio?

F: ¡Por favor! ¡Quiero verlas en acción!

S: ¿Cuál? ¿La del baile de estilo libre?

C: Sí

S: ¡Pues hagámoslo!

_Se cambiaron su ropa, pusieron la música y comenzaron la rutina de bailes con piruetas, tanto a Carly como a Sam les salió espectacular, pero momentos antes de terminar, Sam se dio cuenta que Freddie la estaba viendo fijamente con una gran sonrisa, se distrajo y se cayó en la voltereta final_

S: ¡Auch!

C: ¿Estás bien?

S: Sí, sí, estoy bien _(Se soba la cabeza)_

F: Fue un golpe nada más _(La ayuda a levantarse)_

_En ese momento Sam y Freddie se miran directo a los ojos. Freddie continúa sonriendo y Sam se pone nerviosa otra vez y se aleja de él_

F: Mmm…me encantó su rutina ¿Y cuando será el concurso a nivel ciudad?

C: El 10 de septiembre

F: ¡Una semana antes de mi cumpleaños!

C: Sí, y por esa razón espero y ganemos…Sam ¿Te encuentras bien?

S: Ah…si

F: Bueno, yo ya me voy, mi mamá ocupa que la ayude en algo, nos vemos mañana ¡Adiós!

C y S: ¡Sí! ¡Adiós!

_Freddie se va y Carly se le queda viendo a Sam con sonrisa malévola_

C: Sam, ya sé que pasa contigo

S: ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

C: ¡Por favor! Ya llevas como dos meses portándote rara y nerviosa, te voy a hacer una pregunta

S: A ver, dime

C: ¿Estás enamorada?

S: Mmm…no_ (Se agacha y empieza a temblar)_

C: ¡Dime la verdad! ¿Estás enamorada?

_Sam se sale rápido del estudio esperando que Carly no la alcance, pero al llegar a la entrada del edificio Carly la toma del brazo_

C: ¡Ya! ¡Dime! ¿Estás enamorada?

S: Bueno, sí

C: ¿De quién?

S: No tienes porqué saberlo

C: Estás enamorada de Freddie, ¿cierto?

**Bien, hasta aquí dejo el avance. Como ya vieron, Carly, Sam y Freddie son niños buenos y tuvieron un buen inicio de año. Carly y Sam son gimnastas y entrarán en un concurso para el próximo mes, todo marcha bien para nuestros amigos, o al menos así lo piensan.**

**¡Ah! Y muchas gracias a los que dieron reviews, dejaré en misterio lo que le pasó a Sam, lo que sí les puedo decir es que la única pista de lo que le pasó se encuentra en el summary, lo demás lo descubrirán con el tiempo, será algo difícil de creer. Durante el fin de semana trataré de subir un avance de mi otro fic "Las dos caras de Sam" y explicarles algo respecto a ese fic. Comoquiera seguiré actualizando ambas historias y nos vemos en la próxima. ¡Bye! **


End file.
